


An Illicit Affair

by MiHnn



Series: The Right Words [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HP: EWE, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just takes time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Illicit Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge two prompts - Naked and Illicit

  
Hermione took her time as she stretched languidly in bed. Looking over at her companion, she smiled softly as she lightly touched the pale blond hair that had fallen across his eyes. She couldn't help but marvel that even after over two decades of knowing him, he still had that innocent boyish look whenever he slept soundly.

Lifting the covers from her waist, she reached for her robe and tiptoed out of her bedroom, looking forward to preparing breakfast for her and the man fast asleep in her bed.

But someone beat her to it.

"Honey," Hermione sputtered in surprise as she pulled the robe tightly around her. "What are you doing here?"

Her daughter looked at her in confusion as she pulled open the refrigerator. "We're meeting my fiancé’s family for brunch, remember?" Her daughter then looked up and narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Why aren't you dressed yet? It's nearly ten."

"Oh. I was...about to get dressed. Just woke up. Long night, last night," Hermione sputtered nervously.

Her daughter's eyes stared at her suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?"

"What? Me? No," Hermione squeaked, cursing the fact that her daughter could read her so well. It was a gift she had passed down through genetics, apparently.

And as fate would have it, the man who was _supposed_ to stay hidden, stumbled out of her bedroom at that moment and grinned at the two of them as if nothing was amiss. Needless to say, her daughter stared at them both dumbfounded as Hermione winced, expecting a good telling to.

"Please tell me you two aren't having an illicit affair."

Draco stepped closer to Hermione and put an arm around her waist, a huge grin playing on his lips. "Of course not. We were just getting re-acquainted." He looked down at Hermione, his gaze predatory. "While naked."

Hermione inwardly groaned.

Her daughter pinched the bridge of her nose almost as if she was fighting a headache. "I should have known." Then, shaking it off, she looked at them both sternly. "I assume you two are back together?"

Hermione jabbed her elbow in Draco's side to stop him from spurting out nonsense while she nodded.

"And did you break up with Anya?" she asked, glaring at Draco.

"It was casual!" he said waving it off.

"Dad!"

"Yes, Princess. I'll send her a card." The only response was two glares sent his way.

"Then I'll meet you two at the restaurant in half an hour." Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her purse and stalked off. Hermione could barely hear her daughter mumble, 'Why you got divorced last month in the first place is beyond me'.

Draco waited until the door closed to smirk at her. "That went well."

Hermione glared at him, then smacked his shoulder. "That did _not_ go well."

Draco simply chuckled before bending down to give her a smouldering kiss.

Hermione smiled as his fingers immediately went to work disrobing her. They could afford to get there a little late.


End file.
